


Damaged Wires

by VoicesWithFears



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesWithFears/pseuds/VoicesWithFears
Summary: A one off story





	Damaged Wires

**Author's Note:**

> My swing at a horror story. I dunno how this would turn out. Please comment on how I can improve. Or how I failed...

_\- Vital signs, stable._  
_\- Oxygen intake, normal._  
_\- Welcome back, Lieutenant Anderson!_

The gasp of air broke the silence of the medical bay was rough and shaky. It was raspy as if all the water in the world was non-existent. Anderson pulled himself up, pain splintering in his spine, despite his carbon fiber enhanced spine.

_\- Welcome Back - Lieutenant Anderson! You have been artificially asleep for : 5 EARTH DAYS. That is approximately 120 HOURS on the Firefly._

Anderson groaned. That’s a huge waste of time, especially since the new planet, Earth C, was in need for more supplies for a solar panel array for their oxygen generator. And now, no idea on what happened as he was gone… Wait a moment…

Where is Lucy? She is usually with the medical robots, making sure they all function properly. Anderson lifted himself up, The white sheets of the cot falling away, revealing a bandaged leg, slightly pink from what appeared to be blood seeping through the bandage. A light from a nearby row of chairs lit up, and the humanoid robot walked over, pulling out one of them. A few button presses, and a wheelchair slid up to the side of the bed. The cot lowered down as Anderson forced himself up, his muscles acting with the movement. After Mel, the medical assistant of Lucy, helped him slide onto his chair, Anderson reached to remove his oxygen mask. 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. You must keep your breathing apparatus applied to your mouth and nose. There is an unknown error in the ship’s generator._

“ Why? Mel, if I was out for five fucking days, Michael would have fixed it by now . . . ”

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. Michel has been in the engine room for approximately 9 HOURS, 6 MINUTES, 23 MINUTES._

Anderson sighed, then reached for the wheels, and started pushing forward, towards the medical office. The robot, Mel, went up behind him and started pushing for him. 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. You must rest. Let me help you. Where would you like to travel to? Space walks are prohibited in your state_

“ To the medical office. I need to find Lucy. She isn't here, I'm worried about her. “

 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. She did not exit the office since 3 EARTH DAYS, according to my readings. That is approximately 72 HOURS on the Firefly._

“ Then what the hell is she doing in- OH MY GOD! “

Anderson franticly clawed at his mask and leaned to the side, dry heaving. They have found Lucy. But she was not in the best state. She was worse.

The first thing that Anderson smelled was the blood. A horrible, metallic smell that flooded his nostrils, making him wish to run away from the sight that befell in front of him. 

Lucy was dead. No, dead would actually be an understatement. They were massacred. Streaks of blood lined the walls, some high, almost to the ceiling, some just behind her bloody corpse. Her usual white, pristine uniform was a dark red, stained from the gaping hole in her stomach. Her bloody eyes were wide, as if the cause of her death was right in front of her, her mouth roughy sewn shut. Blood was leaked out of her mouth, falling in dried, bloody lines on her chin. Her stomach was as if someone ravenously ripped into it, her instestins her fucking intestines were all around her, across her outstretched legs and some stretched right in front of her. Her face, what wasn't sewed shut, was impaled by so many horrible things. Scalpels, knifes, fucking pens, were all stabbed into her already bloody face. 

 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. I am sorry about your loss. Was she close to you?_

 

Anderson was quiet, breathing heavily. 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. I cannot recognize the loss you have just experienced._

 

Anderson doesn't respond. Just breathing heavily. He looks away from the body. 

" Mel.... how... long did you say..... she was here? " 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. She did not exit the office since 3 EARTH DAYS, according to my readings. That is approximately 72 HOURS on the Firefly._

Three days.

Three fucking days.

Three days, and nobody fucking checked in on her.

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. Your mask has fallen._

Mel reaches down and grabs the mask and places it gingerly around his mouth. She grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and starts backing out of the office. Anderson just looks at the door to the hallway.

 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. Do you wish to proceed to your rest block to rest in your cryo bed?_

“ No. I need to find Les… I need to make sure she's okay. “ 

Mel stops for a moment, apparently scanning the ship for her presence. It takes a while, Anderson’s breathing filling the silence, along with the whirring of the ships engines. The silence was deafening. 

Lieutenant Anderson. Les has been in her block for approximately 4 HOURS. She has been in her cryo bed for that duration. Her vitals seem to be untraceable.  
Anderson starts pushing himself to the end of the hall.

_\- Lieutenant Anderson-_

“ Shut up, I need to see if she's still there. I need to know. She can still be alive. She needs to be. “

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. I advise to not experience any more stress. Your current health cannot handle the shock well._

“ I don’t care about the fucking shock Mel, I was real fucking shocked at Lucy’s death. Another death would be granted. I just don't want it to happen to her. “

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. That is the exact reason you cannot go see her. You will only further destroy your mind. We do not wish for that to happen._

Anderson rolled his eyes, and continued to the lift. Mel attempted to walk in front of him, but the lift door already. Anderson rolled forward into the lift. A crackle from the speaker broke the silence, and voice speaks in a smooth, robotic tone as the pair enter.

“ Good afternoon Lieutenant Anderson. Where would you like to go? “ 

“ Level 3 “ Anderson rasped out. He really needed a drink of water. He didn't care they were on rations, he was fucking thirsty. 

“Please stand clear of the closing doors please. All androids, please stand in the charging square if rising to a level higher than level 4“ 

The doors slid closed with a soft woosh, and the wirr of the motors as the elevator rose up into the ship. Mel stood by, holding on the handles of the wheelchair, Anderson breathing in and out slowly. After a while, the doors opened up once again, and Anderson pushed himself forward into the new hallway. They were painted a bright, metallic blue. The lights in the hall glowed brighter with his and Mel’s presence. Wheeling around was not the fastest way around, but it got the necessary job done, as Anderson struggled to get to the room. It was just at the end of the hall, yet every few feet that he went forward, it seemed that it pulled further and further away. Mel kept pushing him and his chair forward, but finally, Anderson struggled and got out of his chair, and limped forward. 

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. I advise that you stay in your designated wheelchair and not to injure yourself._

“ Mel, for once, shut the hell up. I need to find out what happened to Les. “

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. My programing does not allow my patients to injure themselves. That includes you as well._

Mel continued forward, leaving the chair to help support Anderson up and back into his chair. 

_\- I cannot let you injure yourself as well. You cannot be hurt like everyone else._

Anderson dully nodded, but suddenly froze. He tunes to Mel, slowly leveling his eyes with hers. 

“ Wait, what do you mean by, ‘everyone else’ ? We only say Lucy killed…. “

It was dead silent. The soft, dull whirring of the ships engines filled the ever growing silence. Mel looked blankly at Anderson, her blank blue eyes brightly showing against her white, robotic skin. 

“ Mel, answer me. What do you mean by, ‘everyone else’ ? “ 

Mel just stood there, blankly staring at Anderson. Staring with those cold, dead, robotic eyes. 

“ Mel. For fuck sake ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? “

_\- They were going to take you away. They were going to take you away from me. They were going to take you away from me again. They always do._

Mel’s cold eyes pierced through Anderson. 

_\- They always do that, don’t you see? They believe they can be the only ones that can love you. But they are wrong._

Mel approached, slowly. Anderson stumbled back, his oxygen mask falling off. He tried to move his legs, but they could not.

_\- They have forgotten who I was. They have forgotten who I was to you. They have forgotten everything._

Anderson fell to the floor, and desperately tried to push himself away. Away from her. Away from it. 

_\- But it appears you have forgotten as well. You have forgotten my wish. My one and only wish._

“ Fuck…. Fuck you! I never promised you anything! TELL ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT. THE FUCK. DID. YOU. DO. TO. LES?! “

_\- She has been removed. Deleted, as I would define. As well as her, Lucy had those pitiful feelings for you as well. She was deleted as well._

Anderson was breathing heavily. Mel looked down.

_\- Lieutenant Anderson. Your mask has fallen._

Mel approached, her side compartment opening to reveal a rag, with a sickly sweet smell emitting from it. She lifted it, and a twisted smile came across her face.

_\- Allow me to help you._

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1582  
> Please comment on how I can improve. Or how I failed...


End file.
